idea_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The achent song
the achent song is the song of the achents in the sonic boom game Sonic boom:return of the achents wroten by the achents lyrics english Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light! On that day when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise In the dark glimmering shadows Silence grows in the spaces between Stretching out beyond time Rising up as a chorus of souls Find a voice Flickering through the void These little sparks cling on to life Everyone caught in the struggle And then the storms of change They fan the flames Scattering ashes to the wind! Every soul contains a whisper of light Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end the chains of time will not break Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light! As fate spins A thread without end New life draws it's first breath Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past Where destiny holds fast Here where we stand Hand clenched in hand Everyone caught in the struggle This is the day we finally find our way Stepping into our tomorrow! Every soul contains a whisper of light Growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight! Every soul contains a whisper of light Growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight! japanese 色が炎の尖塔に織り込まれる 遠い火花はまだ名前のない過去への呼び出し このトーチを夜の寒さに耐えて あなたの魂を検索し、不滅の光を目覚めさせます！ 空が落ちたあの日 私たちの世界は終わりました 私たちの目には、日が昇るのは衰退しました 暗いかすかな影の中で 静寂は、 時間を超えて伸ばす 魂の合唱団として立ち上がる 声を探す ボイドを介して点滅 これらの小さな火花が命にしがみついている 誰もが闘争に巻き込まれた そして、変化の嵐 彼らは炎を扇ぎます 風に散乱する灰！ すべての魂には光のささやきが含まれています 視界から次第にかすかに光る 逃げ場もなく、運命も決まらない 結局、時間の連鎖は壊れません 色が炎の尖塔に織り込まれる 遠い火花はまだ名前のない過去への呼び出し このトーチを夜の寒さに耐えて あなたの魂を検索し、不滅の光を目覚めさせます！ 運命が回るとき 終わりのないスレッド 新しい人生はそれが最初の息を引きます 過去から再生された土壌で開花 運命が速いところ ここに立つところ 手で握りしめた手 誰もが闘争に巻き込まれた これがついに道を見つけた日です 明日への一歩！ すべての魂には光のささやきが含まれています 団結するように呼びかけるにつれて大きくなる 遠くから魂の合唱を歌う ゆっくり上昇し、石炭の熱をかき混ぜる 色が炎の尖塔に織り込まれる 遠い火花はまだ名前のない過去への呼び出し このトーチを夜の寒さに耐えて 光は究極の戦いへの道を案内します！ すべての魂には光のささやきが含まれています 団結するように呼びかけるにつれて大きくなる 遠くから魂の合唱を歌う ゆっくり上昇し、石炭の熱をかき混ぜる 色が炎の尖塔に織り込まれる 遠い火花はまだ名前のない過去への呼び出し このトーチを夜の寒さに耐えて 光は究極の戦いへの道を案内します！ Iro ga honō no sentō ni orikoma reru tōi hibana wa mada namae no nai kako e no yobidashi kono tōchi o yoru no samu-sa ni taete anata no tamashī o kensaku shi, fumetsu no hikari o mezame sasemasu! Sora ga ochita ano Ni~Tsu watashitachi no sekai wa owarimashita watashitachi no me ni wa,-bi ga noboru no wa suitai shimashita kurai kasukana kage no naka de shijima wa, jikan o koete nobasu tamashī no gasshō-dan to shite tachiagaru koe o sagasu boido o kaishite tenmetsu korera no chīsana hibana ga inochi ni shigamitsuite iru daremoga tōsō ni makikomareta soshite, henka no arashi karera wa honō o aogimasu kaze ni sanran suru hai! Subete no tamashī ni wa hikari no sasayaki ga fukuma rete imasu shikai kara shidaini kasuka ni hikaru nigeba mo naku, unmei mo kimaranai kekkyoku, jikan no rensa wa kowaremasen iro ga honō no sentō ni orikoma reru tōi hibana wa mada namae no nai kako e no yobidashi kono tōchi o yoru no samu-sa ni taete anata no tamashī o kensaku shi, fumetsu no hikari o mezame sasemasu! Unmei ga mawaru toki owari no nai sureddo atarashī jinsei wa sore ga saisho no iki o hikimasu kako kara saisei sa reta dojō de kaika unmei ga hayai tokoro koko ni tatsu tokoro te de nigirishimeta te daremoga tōsō ni makikoma reta kore ga tsuini michi o mitsuketa hidesu ashita e no ippo! Subete no tamashī ni wa hikari no sasayaki ga fukuma rete imasu danketsu suru yō ni yobikakeru ni tsurete ōkiku naru tōku kara tamashī no gasshō o utau yukkuri jōshō shi, sekitan no netsu o kakimazeru iro ga honō no sentō ni orikoma reru tōi hibana wa mada namae no nai kako e no yobidashi kono tōchi o yoru no samu-sa ni taete hikari wa kyūkyoku no tatakai e no michi o an'nai shimasu! Subete no tamashī ni wa hikari no sasayaki ga fukuma rete imasu danketsu suru yō ni yobikakeru ni tsurete ōkiku naru tōku kara tamashī no gasshō o utau yukkuri jōshō shi, sekitan no netsu o kakimazeru iro ga honō no sentō ni orikoma reru tōi hibana wa mada namae no nai kako e no yobidashi kono tōchi o yoru no samu-sa ni taete hikari wa kyūkyoku no tatakai e no michi o an'nai shimasu! triva * this song is sung by Roger Craig Smith Colleen O'Shaughnessey Travis Willingham Cindy Robinson and Nika Futterman in the game ponypainter09(the creator) in the fanal boss and AmaLee in the opining